


Ultralight Beam

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude your headphones are really loud like i can make out most of kanyes lyrics and im sitting across the fucking room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultralight Beam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Kagami is sitting at a table in the library, studying for his math test. He isn't getting much done. It's kind of hard when he can hear Kanye from across the room. He glances up to the source of sound, to see Ahomine listening to it. With headphones in. How the fuck is he not deaf? Why must Aomine play ultralight beam so fucking loud. Kagami gets up from his seat to confront him.

"Hey asshole." Kagami says, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Aomine can't hear him, so Kagami leans down and waves his hands in Aomine's face. Aomine pulls his headphone down around his neck.

"Oi, what the fuck do you want?" Aomine asks, growling.

"Can you turn your music down? The entire library can hear it."

"Tch, no." Aomine says, putting his headphones back on. Kagami pushes them down.

"Don't be fucking rude." Kagami growls. 

"How bout you just go somewhere else?" Aomine says.

"Why should I? I have just as much right to this library as you do!" Kagami yells.

"You shouldn't even be studying! Not going to help your grades anyway!" Aomine yells back. They yell back and forth, their volume increasing. 

"Hey! You two need to get out! Now!" The librarian starts yelling at them. Kagami and Aomine just stare at her in disbelief.

"Now!" She repeats, pointing towards the door. Kagami huffs and grabs his stuff, exiting the library with Aomine following him. 

"I can't believe you got us fucking kicked out." Kagami growls.

"Me? You were the one who started yelling at me."

"You were playing Kanye loud enough for Kanye to hear! And he lives in America!" Kagami growls.

"Since we got nothing to do now, wanna go back to my place and fuck?" Aomine asks. Kagami huffs, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. But I'm topping."

"Sure you are."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome!


End file.
